homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Morgan
Frank Jonathan Morgan is the son of Les and Helena Morgan. He's the foster son of Tom Fletcher and Pippa Ross. He's also the ex-husband of Bobby Simpson and Roo Stewart. He's the stepfather of Roo's daughter, Martha MacKenzie and Bobby's adoptive son Sam Marshall. Storylines In 1978, as Frank gets into trouble with the law. Mr. Jarvis, a man from the department of child services, explains that Frank's father Les, is a criminal and his mother, Helena is an alcoholic. As he grows up he aspires to emulate Les' criminal dealings. Pippa and Tom take Frank in as their first foster child. Upon moving to Summer Bay, Frank tries to get a job in Alf Stewart's shop where he meets Roo, Alf's daughter. Frank is attracted to Roo and tells Alf that he had been helping Roo with her school work. Alf gives him the job alongside helping Roo with her studies. Frank is not good with school work so he pays his foster brother, Steven Matheson to do it for him. Frank and Roo begin dating, but Alf becomes angry with Frank for convincing Roo to skip school. The pair nearly sleep together, but Roo asks him to wait. Frank tires of Roo being mean to her stepmother, Ailsa Hogan and they split up. Alf sends Roo to boarding school in the city. Frank decides that he misses her and tracks her down. He gets into a fight with Roo's new boyfriend, Brett Macklin. Roo returns to Summer Bay, hiding the fact that she is pregnant. Roo schemes to get Frank to sleep with her and Alf to catch them in bed together. Alf sacks Frank, but Ailsa employs him instead. Roo later announces that she is pregnant by Frank, and Alf believes her as he caught them having sex. Frank then agrees to marry Roo. Floss McPhee has a vision that Bobby causes a car crash which kills Frank. When he buys a car with a similar registration number, Bobby vandalises it. Tom then buys him a new vehicle with another similar registration. Bobby warns Frank that Roo is using him but he refuses to listen. On his wedding day, Pippa convinces Frank not to drive his car because of Floss' vision. When he turns up to the ceremony, Roo changes her mind about marrying Frank and reveals that the baby is not his. Frank speeds off in his car and crashes off the road to avoid knocking Bobby down. He survives the accident and Bobby tells Frank that she loves him. He tells her that while he has no intention of reconciling with Roo, he still loves her. Frank decides to move in with Narelle Smart to have time away from the Fletcher home. Frank realises that he likes Bobby when she spends time with Alan and Brett. While working for the Macklins, Stacey Macklin is annoyed when he accuses Brett of theft and gets Frank demoted and replaces him with Tom. Frank tells Bobby who kisses him and they start a relationship. Bobby is later injured during a robbery and loses her memory. He plays her tapes to try to help her remember. When Bobby makes a full recovery, they decide to get married. They soon argue about Bobby wanting to attend university. He manages to save their relationship by taking Bobby to his childhood home and explains what getting married means to him. He then helps Bobby find her birth parents. Frank and Bobby marry and he support her through her issues her parents. When Dodge Forbes sets fire to the shop below Frank's flat, they find a body which is believed to be Frank's. However, he later arrives at the caravan park and the body is identified as Philip Matheson, Steven's uncle. Frank and Bobby move in with her father Donald Fisher. Their relationship begins to fail and is not helped when Bobby scares away Peter Bedford, a potential client for Frank and Tom. Frank realises that he still loves Roo and leaves Summer Bay. He soon reunites with Roo and they later marry. Two years later after splitting up with Roo, Frank returns to Summer Bay to get Bobby back, who is now engaged to Greg Marshall. Frank asks her to marry him instead and she agrees. Their engagement annoys most of the town’s residents who do not approve. Bobby later tells Frank that she cannot marry him and he leaves town again. He returns a decade later to attend his foster sister, Sally Fletcher's wedding to Kieran Fletcher and walks her down the aisle with Steven and for another visit in 2002 to celebrate the town's sesquentenary and meets with Floss and has a flashback to his accident fourteen years earlier.